Scorpion
Scorpion is the anti hero of the Mortal Kombat series. About him "Scorpion" is the alias of Hanzo Hasashi, formerly one of the finest warriors of the Shirai Ryu, a Japanese ninja clan. It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. After he was killed by Bi-Han, the elder of the two Sub-Zero brothers, a member of a rival clan of Chinese assassins known as the Lin Kuei, Scorpion resided in the Netherrealm as a black and yellow garbed, hell-spawned spectre, seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his family, including his wife and his son. Bi-Han was ordered by the Lin Kuei to kill Shang Tsung and take his treasure, but he failed to accomplish his mission, and was killed by Scorpion, who sought to avenge his own death. Upon Bi Han's death at the hand of Scorpion, his younger brother, Kuai Liang, is sent by the Lin Kuei to complete his brother's unfinished task. In doing so, Scorpion eventually discovered that Kuai Liang is not the Sub-Zero he previously held accountable. In return for taking Bi Han's life, Scorpion vows to forever protect Kuai Liang. Despite the fact that Scorpion has previously allied himself with the forces of evil, when promised either means of resurrection on Earth or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered his clan, he is not inherently evil. When masked, Scorpion appears as a human with white eyes, although this is merely an illusion. When revealing his true self, only his skull remains, which sometimes appears on fire, as his skeletal motif with bone-like structures laces his uniform. However, he can fully regain his human appearance if he conquers his own demons. He later regained his humanity and human identity, depicted with a goatee and mustache and can switch between his human and familiar spectre-like appearance at will. Role in Brainiac Adam's headcanon After the events of the 2011 new timeline, a year has passed, Scorpion was shocked to find Sub Zero has been restored so he fights him, they both argue and fight until Adam explains the truth to both Scorpion and Sub Zero, who the true killer of Scorpion's family and clan is. Scorpion and Sub Zero are now allies and agreed to help Adam and Sauria break the spell on Noob Saibot, and they suceed. Noob becomes Bi-Han, the elder Sub Zero once again. Bi-Han forgives Scorpion for wrongfully killing him and after a meeting, Scorpion helps Adam Legend fight the Deadly Alliance. Scorpion, along with Sub Zero fights Quan Chi and sucessfully kill him. After a year has passed, Scorpion prays to the graves of his family and clan, telling them their deathes are finally avenged, after all these years. He leaves them to finally rest in peace, and is comforted by Smoke and the two Sub Zero brothers. Role in Sabrina1985's media In the world of Sabrina1985's headcanon, Scorpion's marital status is single, but there is a long and complicated story of how he has a child named Chinami through Nega Sauria. Scorpion has quite a problem, because Nega Sauria had cast a spell to send a searing, ferocious, and excruciating pain to shoot through his skull, which felt like his skull was caving in on his brain, and it also created a roadblock to his body, which froze his body in place, where he could form the thoughts and give the order to his legs to run or his mouth to speak, but the order never got there. Scorpion saw Nega Sauria had an icy coldness in her eyes, as she smiled seductively while a menacing grin spread across her lips, moved towards him, put her hand on his shoulder, pulled his body close to her, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Scorpion felt all this, but in a far away sense of a detached way, as if he was watching it on TV. Then, the demonish-like lizard took advantage of him by using him in an attempt to try and impregnate herself to satisfy her own selfish needs, as she explained to him that it was actually quite a simple process with his body and did sincerely hope that she got pregnant, so she could spawn a new demon. And as a result of this, a slight bulge in appeared her belly a few days later, since she was pregnant with a baby inside of her. Then, Nega Sauria went into hiding for nine months and gave birth to the child, out of this came a daughter named Chinami. Nega Sauria had waited until the day that Chinami was born, and then she encountered Scorpion again and told him that she was going to kill Chinami, due to the fact that she was blaming him entirely for her pregnancy simply because she rejects and despises their daughter who she believes is nothing more than a burden in her life, since the extremely cold-hearted lizard had no real interest in and concern for raising and caring for a child. Scorpion realized that Nega Sauria didn't want to play mother to a child, now that she had a baby to care for twenty four seven. And then Nega Sauria revealed to Scorpion that she had cleverly set up the trap of her encounter with him by using what she had learned about the knowledge of his wife, Kana, and their son, Jubei, being victims of the Shirai Ryu massacre. Scorpion hates Nega Sauria with a passion, but he feels like that he should take care of Chinami. Family Kana Hasashi (wife, deceased) Jubei Hasashi (son, deceased) Chinami Hasashi (daughter) Friends and Allies Adam Legend, Sauria, Sub Zero (Kuai Liang), Sub Zero (Bi-Han), Smoke, Shirai Ryu Enemies and Rivals Quan Chi, The Sub Zero brothers (formally), Noob Saibot, Elder gods, Nega Sauria Trivia Fans of the series often perceive Scorpion as the title's foremost anti-hero, due to his tendency to undertake actions which serve to benefit good, albeit in his own gruesome, self-serving and vigilante manner. Scorpion's demeanor, characteristics, persona and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity, with Scorpion ironically appearing as the most human in nature and choice when compared to the purely virtuous, "good guys" and the diabolically evil, "bad guys". Although Scorpion is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral, due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion has, at times, indirectly assisted the game's protagonists, although his reasons for doing so ultimately serve to benefit his own motives. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with clothes Category:Demons